


Stitches

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff I guess, Slight mentions of blood, crack kinda, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Nobody told Chaeyoung and Nayeon being youtubers could be so dangerous... or that it would lead them to meeting a very cute nurse at the E.R.





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> I literally tweeted this: "au where Chaeyoung and Nayeon accidentally cut their finges trying to cook and Dahyun is the cute nurse they meet at the E.R" and ten seconds later I was like hang on... I should write it. This is what I came up with. Unbeta'd and kinda proof-read.

“Do we have everything we need?”

“Yup, did you set the camera up?”

“Yes, it’s already recording.”

Chaeyoung and Nayeon stand on their kitchen, the counter full of cooking ingredients and Chaeyoung’s camera in front of them.

“Hey, guys! It’s Nayeon…”

“And Chaeyoung!”

“Welcome back to the channel!”

They do their far too obnoxious introduction, which consists of Nayeon trying and failing to wink and Chaeyoung doing gang signs every five seconds.

 “Today we have prepared a very fun challenge; we will be facing each other in a cooking competition!” Nayeon exclaims, motioning to all the ingredients and utensils on the countertop.

“As you know, we’re both great cooks, you can tell from our instagram posts, and we wanted to see who the best one is. I will be preparing my famous Chaeng Salad, which has tomatoes, mozzarella, and basil. Nayeon will be making… what was it?”

“Only the best broth you’ve ever seen,” Nayeon replies confidently, nodding at the camera.

“Alright then, let the cooking competition commence!”

Nayeon starts to move around the kitchen, preparing pots and grabbing the cutting board. Chaeyoung grabs a knife and starts cutting the cheese, laughing at Nayeon when she drops a pack of oregano on the floor.

Chaeyoung moves on to cut the tomatoes and Nayeon starts to chop potatoes next to her; but Chaeyoung was so focused on whether or not Nayeon was going faster than her, that she misses the tomato by less than a centimeter and the knife slices her finger instead.

“Fucking hell.” Chaeyoung grits her teeth and drops the knife, grabbing her hand in pain. And it seemed to startle Nayeon so much that she jumps lightly and accidentally stabs her own hand.

The shriek that comes out of her mouth is inhumane.

“Are you ok!?” Chaeyoung asks between sobs, afraid to look at finger because she can _feel_ it’s a bloody situation.

“Do I look ok!?” Nayeon holds her hand up close to Chaeyoung’s face, and the girl almost faints when she sees the blood gushing out of a very deep cut in the middle of Nayeon’s hand. “Oh my god, Chaeyoung, your finger!”

“I can’t lose my finger!” Chaeyoung sobs again, shaking her head and pulling her hand away from Nayeon’s grasp. “I need this finger to press L2 on the PS3 controller.”

“Get your priorities straight!” Nayeon chuckles between tears as she clutches her wrist with her healthy hand. “We need to go to the hospital.”

“I can’t drive like this!”

“You don’t even know how to drive,” Nayeon chuckles again. She grabs a few napkins and wraps them messily around Chaeyoung’s finger, knowing the girl hates blood; and then does the same with her own hand. “Come on, let’s hail a cab.”

Chaeyoung walks down the hallways wailing and counting all the things she needs her finger for, and Nayeon hates that Chaeyoung can still make her laugh in a moment like this. Luckily they manage to get a taxi quickly, and Nayeon has to sacrifice holding her wrist to hold Chaeyoung’s healthy hand instead, trying to calm her down.

When they arrive at the hospital, Nayeon quickly explains the situation to the receptionist and they are taken to a small cubicle not far from the entrance.

“Please wait, your nurse will be here in a minute.”

“I will bleed out in a minute!” Chaeyoung screams dramatically but the receptionist doesn’t even budge, and Nayeon rolls her eyes at the inconsiderate woman.

“Let me see your finger,” Nayeon says softly, carefully taking the napkin out of the way. Chaeyoung’s cut isn’t as deep as Nayeon thought, and it doesn’t even seem to bleed that much anymore. Nayeon, on the other hand...

“Nayeonnie, you look too pale,” Chaeyoung moves Nayeon’s hair out of the way and cups the girl’s face, swiping her thumb over the tear that falls from Nayeon’s eye.

“I’m alright, Chaengie, don’t worry.” Chaeyoung bites her lip but doesn’t let go of Nayeon’s face. It’s moments like those when it’s the hardest to hide her feelings for her roommate.

The curtains open and Chaeyoung turns around annoyed, ready to curse at the nurse who was so late to tend to them. Instead, her words get stuck in her throat when she sees the nurse.

“I’m sorry for the delay, we’re short on staff tonight and I had to finish a patient’s cast, but I’m here now. Oh, my name’s Dahyun, by the way.” The nurse rambles a bit, and the polite smile on her face vanishes when she notices Nayeon sitting on a stretcher and clutching her hand in pain.  

“What happened?”

“Uh… kitchen mishaps…” Chaeyoung replies a bit embarrassed.

Without saying another word, Dahyun starts to rummage through the small drawers, and she gets a ball of cotton and some disinfectant out.

“No way,” Nayeon shakes her head when she sees Dahyun approach her hand, and she tries in vain to hide behind Chaeyoung. “Chae, please don’t let her do that.” Nayeon’s eyes open widely in panic, and Chaeyoung holds her healthy hand to squeeze comfortingly.

“Go on,” Chaeyoung tells Dahyun, and Nayeon starts to squirm when Dahyun starts to dab softly on her wound with the cotton.

“Ah, it’s a deep one,” Dahyun frowns, and Chaeyoung knows now is not the moment but she looks so professional it’s attractive. “You’ll have to get some stitches.”

“Chaeyoung?” Nayeon wails, staring up at Chaeyoung as if the girl could magically fix her hand.

“It will be quick,” Dahyun assures, and when she sees Nayeon accepts her faith and drops her head in defeat, she bandages her hand temporarily as she checks Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung is much more compliant, and she lets Dahyun examine her quietly.

“Does this hurt?” Dahyun presses softly near the cut, and Chaeyoung shakes her head. “Yours isn’t as severe, but I’ll have to wash it up as well.” She nods and only winces slightly when Dahyun cleans her finger.

“I’m Chaeyoung, by the way,” Chaeyoung says with a smug smile, secretly loving the way Nayeon rolls her eyes annoyed, knowing too well what Chaeyoung is doing. (Not that Nayeon is jealous. Really, she’s not.)

“Nice to meet you,” Dahyun smiles at her before continuing to tend her injury, and in a few seconds she’s done. Chaeyoung has a dinosaur band-aid on her finger and it doesn’t hurt when she bends in.

“Thanks.” Chaeyoung smiles in what Nayeon knows is her _charming_ way, and she’s gotta stop her somehow.

“I think I’m going to faint…” Nayeon mumbles, letting her eyelids droop (maybe her acting classes were useful after all).

“Oh, come here, let’s take you to the other room,” Dahyun helps Nayeon stand up and guides her through the hallway, Chaeyoung trailing behind them annoyed. They enter a much bigger room and Dahyun tells Nayeon to sit on the bed. While Dahyun turns around, looking for the needle on a drawer, Nayeon wiggles her eyebrows at Chaeyoung.

_“Pretty, isn’t she?”_

_“You ruined my moves.”_

_“Your moves suck.”_

“Ok, this might hurt a bit. You should hold her hand,” Dahyun tells Chaeyoung, and when she moves closer Nayeon immediately reaches for her and holds on tightly.

“Ouch! Stop, you’re gonna break my other hand.” Chaeyoung complains but doesn’t make any real effort to get away from Nayeon’s grip.

Nayeon takes a deep breath and shuts her eyes when Dahyun makes the first stitches, but it is a small cut and Dahyun is done in no time.

“There you go, all done.” Dahyun smiles at them both and accompanies them to the front desk where she tells them to fill out some paperwork.

“I’m sorry but I need to go help other patients; if you experience any pain during the next few days, you should come to get that checked out, but I’m pretty confident you won’t be having any more trouble.” Dahyun smiles again and rushes down the hallway, walking into a different room when someone calls for them.

Chaeyoung and Nayeon fill the paperwork in silence, except for the occasional snickers Chaeyoung lets out when she sees Nayeon struggling to write.

“Dick. You could help me.” Nayeon huffs annoyed, letting Chaeyoung snatch the papers from her hands.

“Idiot…”

 

They don’t talk much more on the way home, but Nayeon still rests her head against Chaeyoung’s shoulder on the backseat of the taxi.

 

 

“It’s so unfair; I didn’t even get to tell her my name.” Nayeon sulks as they climb up the stairs, side-eyeing Chaeyoung.

“How is that my fault?” Chaeyoung opens the door and gags when she sees the bloody kitchen counter. “Oh my god…”

“We left the camera recording!” Nayeon grabs the device from the tripod; it ran out of battery, but Nayeon guesses the video is saved in the memory card.

 “Aren’t we going to clean the kitchen?”

“The blood is already dry… I’ll take care of it tomorrow.”

Nayeon looks exhausted, so Chaeyoung doesn’t say anything else and instead follows Nayeon to their room.

(They share a bed because the apartment is small and they use the second room as a studio; and buying another bed would be too expensive. Or at least that’s what they tell themselves.)

“Man, nobody told me being a youtuber was this dangerous,” Nayeon says in the middle of a yawn as she applies face cream. Chaeyoung is already in bed, fighting to keep her eyes open.

“What are we gonna post now?”

“I don’t know; we can either post a “we almost mutilate ourselves” video or another best friend tag.”

Chaeyoung seems to consider their options and ends up letting a heavy sigh as she turns around, facing the wall. “Let’s figure that out tomorrow.”

Nayeon turns the lights off and crawls under the covers, spooning Chaeyoung as they are used to doing (they never talked about it, but it’s kind of an unspoken rule by now).

Chaeyoung grabs Nayeon’s injured hand and strokes it softly. Then, in the dark and silence of the night, she brings it to her lips and leaves a feather-like kiss on Nayeon’s knuckles.

 

(Even if the gesture is still fresh in their minds, they don’t talk about it in the morning; but at least the video footage of Nayeon stabbing herself is a good enough distraction.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter at @dxhyunism if there's anything you want to let me know :D


End file.
